


【翻译】World’s Finest Ass

by luckyghost, Schrei822



Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Midnighter (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Dirty Talk, Felching, M/M, Smut, Snowballing, Spanking, ass worship, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyghost/pseuds/luckyghost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schrei822/pseuds/Schrei822
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>没啥剧情就是纯炖肉，感觉就是419吧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】World’s Finest Ass

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of World’s Finest Ass by glamourghouls  
> The original work is here：  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4780232

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“正门。”随着一声简短的指令，他们从位于俄罗斯的酒吧被传送到了Midnighter的公寓，这仅仅花了不到5秒。大门在他们的身后完全关上之前，Dick已经爬到Midnighter的身上了。他们之间那种紧张的工作关系已经告一段落，眼下只有Grayson和Midnighter气喘吁吁地渴求着——想要好好享受一场肆意且热辣的玩乐。

 

“今晚你压根就不需要我的帮助，你只是想要干我。”Dick一边喘着粗气一边粗鲁地吻着对方，同时用嘴唇摩擦着Midnighter的胡渣。

 

“错了。”Midnighter坏笑到，“我想看着你优雅且充满活力得踢几个蠢货的屁股。”他咬住Dick的下唇阻止了他即将出口的反驳，“然后，我才想要干你。”

 

“我真是恨透了陪你玩你那套‘权力游戏’了——”Midnighter突然在他的脖子上狠狠得吸了一口，打断了Dick的话，让对方发出一声呻吟。

 

“但是？”

 

“但是管他呢。”

 

Dick凑过去又吻住男人，手指伸进了Midnighter的头发之间，而Midnighter在他的腰上用力一捏，然后慢慢往下摸去。

 

**_天啊，这要人命的屁股_ ** _。_

Dick舒服得贴着Midnighter，舌头相互纠缠着，而Midnighter现在满脑子想的都是对方的屁股。他的一只手从后面托住Dick，用另一只手，捏住对方柔软的脸颊。Dick粗糙的帆布裤子被绷得紧紧的，让人很容易就猜出下面藏着什么。

 

Midnighter一边继续吻着Dick，一边把手伸到他的前面，解开了对方的皮带拽了出来。他拉下了拉链，仿佛是按下了什么按钮一般，对方回应了一个奖励似的呻吟，而Midnighter低头把呻吟声直接吻进自己嘴里，让Dick柔软的嘴唇贴在他的嘴上。他没有因此而分心，而是猛地把Dick的长裤和内裤一起扒了下来，贪婪的双手立刻摸上Dick的肉体。他的手指急躁地揉捏着Dick的屁股，指甲在金色的皮肤上留下一道道半月形的抓痕。然后“啪”得一声，Midnighter用力打了一下Dick的屁股，这让Dick忍不住头向后扬起，发出了一声尖叫。

 

“你就只是想和我做这件事。”Dick说，一边喘息着一边坏笑。

 

“Grayson，可没有什么词能概括我想对你做的所有事。”Midnighter低吼着，他抓着Dick的屁股，把他推到桌旁。Dick一边调皮地笑着，一边脱下衬衫，然后俯身贴到桌上，高高得翘起屁股，分开了双腿。

 

“那就来吧，快点。”

 

没有比这更棒的邀请了。Midnighter挤压着Dick的半边屁股，然后突然用力拍打了一下，在Dick惊讶得叫出声时恶意地笑了起来。他开始交替的拍打起两边的屁股，来回但是不规律得拍着，让Dick完全没有机会可以适应这个节奏。每拍一下就会在他的身上留下一个红印，并伴随着他一声声的惊叫。Midnighter享受着手贴着Dick发烫的皮肤的温度和从背上滑落下来的汗水。

 

“感觉爽吗？”Midnighter问道，他俯身压到了Dick身上，用指甲掐着对方柔嫩的皮肤。Dick发出一声哀鸣，向后扬起头，越过肩膀胡乱得吻着Midnighter。他的头发被汗水弄湿贴在了脸上，睁着无神的双眼，看起来已然非常的意乱情迷。

 

“只是告诉你一声，”Dick贴着Midnighter的嘴喘息着，“我离开前已经洗过澡了……”他的话还没有说完，Midnighter已经蹲在了地上，扒开了Dick的两瓣屁股，从他的两个球囊开始一路舔到了股沟。上方传来一声鼓励的呻吟，Midnighter用舌头舔弄着Dick的后穴，品尝着Dick皮肤上汗水的咸味。他不停得舔着，吸允着，吻着，他用左手分开Dick的屁股，同时右手往前握住了对方沉甸甸，已经充血肿胀起来的阴茎。他把舌头猛地伸进了Dick又热又紧的洞口，抓着勃起的手开始撸动，直到他感觉到对方的身体开始绷紧，Dick就要高潮了，于是他立刻向后退开。

 

“别着急。”Midnighter笑着看着Dick呜咽着，因为刺激而气喘吁吁，他的前液随着阴茎的抖动而色情的流下来。

 

“安全套在我的钱包里。”Dick试图冷静下来，但是Midnighter依旧坏笑着，他脱掉了自己的衣服。

 

“转基因，记得吗？”Midnighter越过他的肩膀说道，一边朝着卫生间走去。“我的血液里充满了纳米机器人，随时可以杀死任何病原体。”

 

“当然了。”Dick哼了一声，跟着Midnighter来到浴室门口。

 

“在找什么吗？”Midnighter玩味得一笑，用目光打量着Dick的裸体。汗水让Dick肌肉看起来油光发亮，完美无缺，而他的勃起依旧又硬又长得挺立着。还有他的脸，都不需要废更多的话，光是那双要命的蓝眼睛，他的嘴唇，他柔亮的黑色头发衬托着他的惊人的样貌。Midnighter必须承认他自己非常走运，不过同时，他也知道如何才能把Grayson搞到手。

 

“是啊，我正希望你带我去你的卧室呢。”

 

Midnighter笑了笑，从一个药箱里抓出一支润滑剂。然后俯身，一言不发得用一条胳臂，把Dick扛上了肩膀。Dick惊叫起来，胡乱摆动着腿想要下来。

 

“自从我不当罗宾之后已经很久没人这样对我了。”Dick在Midnighter把他推倒在床上时嬉笑着。

 

“蝙蝠侠经常扛着你到处跑？”他挑着眉问道。

 

“不，是星火。”

 

“这么说，被人粗暴第对待对你来说已经是习以为常的了。”Midnighter猜疑道，然后把目光移到Dick裸露的背上，鲜艳的紫色床单承托着他的金色的皮肤。Midnighter抓住Dick的脚踝，然后打开对方的双腿，Dick一边微笑着一边暴露出自己的身体。

 

“你那么说也没错。”Dick说，舒适得躺在Midnighter密切的注视之下。

 

“操，Grayson。”Midnighter只能发出一声感叹。他昨天就应该上了这个屁股。他迅速得打开润滑剂倒在了手上，没浪费一点点时间就把两根手指塞进了Dick的体内，毕竟他已经用舌头拓展过对方的身体了。Dick倒吸了一口气，当Midnighter用手指触碰到他的前列腺时他的喘息变成了呻吟。Midnighter继续取悦着Dick的屁股， 他的手指在Dick的体内像剪刀一样撑开了内壁，这让Dick忍不住发出了一连串的咒骂和呜咽。然后他又塞进去一根手指，他一边笑一边满意得看着Dick的双腿在他的肩膀上绷紧，眼睛睁的大大。Dick的嘴微张着，他的湿润的舌头若隐若现，看起来如此的诱人。Midnighter俯下身体，用一只空闲的手托起Dick的头，然后吻住了那对双唇，他的手指和舌头同时协调得工作着，似乎要把Dick整个打开。

 

“我准备好了。”Dick深呼吸了一会，然后往后退。

 

“准备好什么？”Midnighter问道，他的声音听起来十分无辜，但是脸上却挂着邪恶的笑容。

 

“你的大屌，”Dick呻吟着，几乎是感到羞耻的乞求着，“干我，干我！快点！”

 

Midnighter抽出了自己的手指，然后把润滑剂涂抹在自己的勃起上，没有一丝犹豫就把它推进了Dick的体内。Dick敏锐得感觉到Midnighter的阴茎一插到底，然后开始了无情的抽插，一次一次得拍打在Dick的大腿上。

 

“不许动。”Midnighter冲着Dick低吼着，阻止了他想要去抚摸自己欲望的手，他拍掉对方的手，然后开始更加用力得挺进。“我要让你就这样射出来。”

 

Dick气喘吁吁地点了点头，Midnighter抓住他的臀部，把他从床上拉起来，让他用双腿紧紧缠住自己的腰，然后恶狠狠地用力操他。

 

“告诉我你感觉怎么样。”Midnighter有些疲惫得喘息着。

 

“天啊，干，我要……我快要疯了。”Dick挣扎想要脱身，他的脸涨得通红，头发被汗水浸透了。他喘着粗气，胸口不停得上下起伏着，他努力抬起腰部的肌肉来支撑着臀部，而Midnighter强劲的抽送让他禁不住颤抖起来。他紧紧得抓着床单以免自己撑不下去，指关节几乎发白。每一次抽插都摩擦着他的前列腺，带给他一次又一次的电流，使他无意识得摇晃着身体。基本可以说，他简直要被击垮了。

 

“你快要射了，Grayson？”Midnighter往后退，看着Dick的眼睛，然后用着非人一般的速度抽插着他的屁股，肉体拍打在一起的声音仿佛变成一种交响乐。“你就要这样被我操射了，是吗？”

 

“是的，是的！”Dick呻吟着，他的声音开始越来越高，几乎变成哽咽。然后终于最后一下撞击刺中了他的前列腺，他尖叫着，精液喷射出来飞溅到了他的胸口，一波接着一波。Midnighter紧接着他，他用力做了最后的一个冲刺，然后深深得射进了Dick的体内。

 

Midnighter瘫倒在Dick的身边，抱着他滚躺下的过程中，Dick的腿依旧缠在他的腰上。他们就这样保持着连接等待呼吸慢慢平缓，Midnighter的大脑开始渐渐恢复。没有什么能比得上一个性高潮更能让大脑放松的了。当他觉得可以再次移动的时候，他小心得从Dick的体内抽出，然后一堆精液顺着Dick的大腿内侧流了下来。Dick转过身去发出一声满足的叹息。

 

“嘿，Grayson。”Midnighter轻声说。

 

“什么？”

 

“你喜欢精液吗？”

 

“你认真的？”Dick看着他，挑了挑眉。

 

“认真的。”Midnighter面无表情地说，然后Dick瞬间就见鬼的红透了脸。

 

“好吧，”他承认道，“是的，我喜欢。”

 

“赞。”Midnighter露出邪恶的一笑，然后爬到Dick的下身，舔了舔对方刚刚释放出来的液体。

 

“我的老天。”Dick喃喃道，然后他意识到Midnighter准备要做什么。果然，Midnighter停在了中间，然后把Dick的双腿架到自己的肩膀上。他舔了一点已经流出来的精液到嘴里，没有咽下，然后又从Dick那个柔软且依旧打开着的小洞舔出了更多。

 

当Midnighter起身爬回来面对着他时，Dick的呼吸变得急促起来，但是当对方俯身靠近他时，他乖乖地张开了嘴。Midnighter碰到了他的嘴唇，然后让嘴里的精液慢慢得流进他的嘴里。他能感觉到Dick吞了下去，他慵懒得舔了舔Dick的嘴，舌头，牙齿和一切他能碰到的，然后Dick回应了他，两个人的舌头又开始纠缠在一起。他的手穿过Midnighter的头发，摩擦着对方头皮。

 

他们慵懒的吻仿佛持续了好几个小时，当他们终于分开时，太阳已经升起来了。

 

“我必须承认，”Midnighter说着，一边用手指转动着Dick脖子后面的软发，“这是我这段时间经历过最爽的一次。”

 

“我倒是经常经历。”Dick慢吞吞地说，抬了抬眉毛，然后Midnighter一个翻身压到了他的上面，笑起来。

 

“滚你的，Grayson。”他凑到Dick的脖子边说道，Dick的手指描绘着他的脊椎，带着一点轻佻和刺痛，Midnighter呻吟着用臀部压着Dick的裆部。

 

“哇哦，种马先生。”Dick半笑半呻吟得说。Midnighter能感觉Dick的阴茎开始又慢慢变硬，重新充满活力起来。有摩擦了几下，Midnighter低头用力吻住Dick的嘴唇，Dick瞬间就屈服了。在他满意得得到了回报之后，Midnighter退后，幸灾乐祸得看着Dick试图想要追吻过来。

 

“现在让我们开始第二轮吧。”他笑着说，并且他很清楚之后会接着发生什么好事。

 

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
